Intrigue of a Nation
Intrigue of a Nation is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty second case of the season as well the thirty second case overall. It is featured as the frst case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case, the team were walking around, looking for ways to pass the time, when Winston Churchill came behind them asking if they had seen a Miss.Setter, when they answered that they didn't know of her or crossed into her path, Winston suggested going to her room to wake her up. When they went to her room, however, they found her murdered. They closed off the room and found a strange messaging device, they looked at it and send it to Jessica, to see what she could make of it. They then investigated and filed Radio woman, Emily Hengland, the French translator, Zora Fumeuse, their own worker, Edward Charleson, who claimed that he was trapped by the painting for days until he was dropped in World War 2, and he then suggested talking to the Canadian Soldier, Callum Charleson. After they finished talking to everyone and getting the results, they regrouped in the map room and recapped, before being interrupted by a guard telling them to hide, as a unknown soldier just came in the building. A few minutes later, someone speaking German came in the room, looking for something. When they saw Winston with a gun, demanding to know who he was, he ran off, scared. Winston told us to follow him and they followed his request, they found the Deserted German Soldier, Wolfgang Zieglar, who was scared and spoke of an oncoming doom. When they tried to get though to him, he was terrified. Luckily, Henry Jolipop knew some German and started to speak with him, leaving the team to carry on with their investigation. After talking to more people, they returned and recapped, only for Henry to figure out what Wolfgang was scared of, the Predictor of Fate and Death warning him of World War 2! After they confirmed the details with Henry, they made him calm Wolfgang down and then carried on with their investigation, soon learning that the victim was really xenophobic. After getting all the evidence they needed, they arrested Zora Fumeuse for the murder of Mary Setter. They went to Zora and questioned her about the poisoning and murder of her ex-girlfriend, Mary. Zora didn't know what they were talking about and asking if they had got the wrong person. However, after revealing all the evidence against her, she confessed to the murder and told the team that she murdered her because she knows why to much about her double life. She then realised what she said and refused to say anymore. However, after a few moments, she explained that she was a spy for the Germans and that she was spying on the English to see how far they were and that, if the secret ever got out, Adolf Hitler would murder her and her whole family. She then revealed that she was forced to come to England to find, and kill, Wolfgang after he ran away from the army and labelled as a coward. She revealed that she didn't want to murder Mary but had to when Mary overheard her talking one night to the German leader, begging for mercy and for someone else to take on the job of murdering Wolfgang. After arresting her, they took her to Winston, who was livid about the whole betrayal of trust. He wasted no time in sentencing her to be in prison for the rest of her life and Zora was taken away by the guards. After that, Winston said that he wanted to talk to the team about a matter that was very important to him. After waiting a few hours, they went to the Secretary of State, Winston Churchill, about the matter he had. He told them that he would like to deal with Wolfgang first, to see what he's really worrying about, they agreed and went to him. When they got to Wolfgang, he was cuddling his legs and shaking. They calmed him down and talked to him about what is worrying him. He said that his family were in France and he wanted to get them out before the German's came and killed them. When the team asked for a photograph of them, Wolfgang said he had one in his pockets. They found it and send it to Jessica. After she got the results, she told them that Wolfgang's family was Jewish but that Wolfgang's dad was German and he told Wolfgang to join the German army. Kia then finished the sentence and said that he ran away because he was scared of murdering his own family. They went back to Wolfgang and told him that they were going to help him get his family safe. He then thanked them and Winston came in, requesting a word. Winston talked to them about a painting he ordered but could not find it anywhere and was worried it may have fallen into the wrong hands, the team agreed to help him and found a shipping order that was labelled to go to France, they find it weird and send the information to Winston, who was shocked that he painting was in France and said that it was simply not allowed to happened and that he would send a complained to the shipping company. Samuel suggested that, since they were going to France, to save Wolfgang's family, they should go and get the painting for him. He seemed happy to allow them but asked how they would get there, Samuel said that they had a way to get there. Samuel then pulled the team aside and asked if they were really going to save a Jewish family and collect a painting for Winston. After not giving up, saying that they should, Samuel collected Wolfgang and took him to the time machine. When they got into the time machine, Wolfgang was both confused and excited, asking if it was a real time machine and wanting to try it out. Samuel refused for that time and told him to hold on tight, as they were going to France to save Wolfgang's Jewish family from the German's and get Winston's painting! Summary Victim *'Mary Setter' (Found poisoned in her room) Murder weapon *'Tampered message device' Killer *'Zora Fumeuse' Suspects Emily_Hengland_suspect_complete_1.png|Emily Hengland Edward_Charleson_suspect_complete.png|Edward Charleson Callum_Charleston_suspect_complete.png|Callum Charleson Zora_Fumeuse_suspect_complete_1.png|Zora Fumeuse Wolfgang_Ziegler_suspect_complete.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Quasi-suspects Winston_Churchill_quasi.png|Winston Churchill Samuel_Goldlane_quasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Killer's Profile *The killer knows Morse code. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer reads the "London Times". *The killer is holding an object. (for examine: Glasses) *The killer is NOT from Britain. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Miss.Setter's Room (Clues: Victim's body, Messaging Device, Faded Letter of love; Victim Identified: Mary Setter) *Examine Faded Letter of Love (Result: Completed letter; New suspect: Zora Fumeuse) *Ask Zora about her love for the victim. *Examine Messaging Device (Result: Department device is from found; New crime scene: Radio Department) *Investigate Radio Department (Result: Ripped picture, Coded message) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Unknown woman) *Examine Unknown Woman (Result: Emily Hengland) *See what Emily knew about the victim. *Examine Coded message (Result: Message for the team; New suspect: Edward Charleson) *Meet Edward Charleson and see how he got there (New suspect: Callum Charleston) *Ask Callum about his relation with the victim (Prerequisite: Edward's interrogation) *Analyse Messaging Device (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Tampered Messaging device) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse Code) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Backdoor of the War Rooms (Clues: German Soldier, messy poster) *Examine German Soldier's name (Result: Name found out; New suspect: Wolfgang Zieglar) *See what Wolfgang has to say about the "Looming threat" (Profile Updated: Wolfgang knows morse code) *Examine Messy Poster (Result: Strange flacks) *Examine Strange flacks (Result: sample matched; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) *Investigate Victim's desk (Clues: Round box, destroyed letter, Necklace) *Examine Round box (Result: Sword and Shield) *Question Emily about trying to make Mary join the suffrage (Profile Updated: Emily knows Morse code and is a smoker) *Examine Necklace (Result: French writing) *Get answers about the "cursed" necklace from Zora (Profile Updated: Zora knows Morse code and is a smoker) *Examine destroyed letter (Result: Fixed Letter) *Analyse Letter (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the "London Times") *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Room's bed (Clues: One way ticket, Ripped up object, locked phone) *Examine One Way Ticket (Result: "GO HOME, YOU SCUM!") *Ask Wolfgang about why the victim wanted him to go back to Germany (Profile Updated: Wolfgang reads "The London Times") *Examine Ripped up object (Result: Canadian flag) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Victim's fingerprints) *Question Callum about his Canadian flag being ripped to pieces (Profile Updated: Callum knows Morse code and reads "The London Times", Emily reads "The London Times") *Examine locked phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyse phone (09:00:00) *Demand to know why Edward filmed the victim (Profile Updated: Edward knows Morse code, reads "The London Times" and is a smoker) *Investigate Hole in Wall (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Strange map, Locked box; Profile Updated: Zora reads "The London Times") *Examine Strange map (Result: Codes in countries) *Analyse Codes in countries (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is NOT from Britain) *Examine Locked box (Result: Strange details) *Analyse Strange details (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is holding an object) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (1/7) (No stars) Making a Killing in Paints (1/7) *See what Winston Churchill wants from us (Available after unlocked Making a Killing in Paints) *Speak to Wolfgang to see what is worrying him (Prerequisite: Winston's interrogation) *Investigate Backdoor of the War Rooms (Clue: Wolfgang's jacket) *Examine Jacket pockets (Result: Cobbled up picture) *Analyse picture of Jewish family (09:00:00) *Ask Wolfgang about his Jewish family in France (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Update Winston Churchill about Wolfgang's family *Investigate Radio Department (Clue: Faded shipping order) *Examine Faded shipping order (Result: Completed shipping order) *Tell Winston about the painting that went missing (Reward: French uniform) *See if we can ask Samuel about Wolfgang's family and Churchill's painting (Reward: 2 Burger) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!